Meeting Mister Original
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Lucy never met a guy who was a nerd, and a popstar at the same time. She'd never met a guy who just helped her out, without some sort of hidden motive. Logan was different than most guys she'd dealt with. This is how she started to get attracted to Logan Mitchell.


**A/N: I don't really have a lot to say here, except you may want to skip the ending, and I'm going to go read the only Bella/Edward story I like. So, read this, while I go read that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.  
**

* * *

"Meeting Mr. Original"

Lucy's POV

I hadn't been lying when I said I had just gotten out of a relationship. Well, I hadn't exactly _just_ gotten out of a relationship, but I really felt like I just needed a little while longer before I was completely over…_Dustin_. Carlos and James were just a little too into me at the moment. Plus, they were cute, and the way they acted…it was just not mysterious, or rough either. They were just cute seventeen year old guys.

Kendall was not really _cute_, he was a little more…Rock 'n Roll, but he reminded me of Dustin. I don't need to be in a relationship with another Dustin. He at least had _some_ mystery to him, I'll give him that.

I was thinking this as I was bringing up boxes to my apartment. They were heavy, and weighed me down some. Plus, one of them was slipping off, and I had to walk slowly so it didn't decide to completely jump off and frustrate me further. Thankfully, a boy slid the box back towards the middle, and I could finally stand up straight. The boy had only paused to help me, but I stopped him before he walked off.

"Hey, thanks," I breathed as he turned around. I recognized him as one of Kendall's friends, the only one that hasn't said a word to me yet.

"You're welcome," he said as he started to walk towards the lobby after a girl who looked like she was wearing a wig. I watched him walk away, because he just did a nice thing, and it wasn't to get my attention. He wasn't flirting with me; he was walking after some other girl. Was he maybe the first guy who just randomly helped me without even thinking about it? Maybe.

Not even an hour later I heard a knock on my door, and put down the extension cords I had tricked Carlos into giving me. I only had to walk a foot before I was at my door. I was pleasantly surprised to see the nerdy boy.

"Hey Lucy," he greeted me. I opened my mouth, but realized that at that point I still didn't know his name. I wasn't even sure how he knew my name, but I figured maybe one of his friends had told him.

"Hi…?" I trailed off letting him know I had no idea what his name was.

"Logan. My name's Logan, and this, I'm pretty sure, is your CD. It has your face and name on it…Cut it off and shove it up your…oh wow, you're hardcore," Logan commented, looking at the tracks list. I laughed lightly, and he handed me the CD. Then he leaned in with a serious expression.

"You wouldn't by any chance have seen a girl with a short black wig and a trench coat on, have you?" he asked. He was talking about the girl he was chasing earlier. Was she trying to hide from him?

"If I tell you, are you going to hunt her down and kill her?" I retaliated slowly. He looked at me for a second as if he didn't understand what I was saying, but laughed when he did.

"No, she's into her movie character right now, and we're just…going further into her role. It's kind of hard to explain, but anyway…this is off topic but don't go too hard on my friends. Carlos and James just want to have girlfriends. Carlos hasn't really had a real relationship with a girl, and James hasn't had one since we came to L.A. Although I wouldn't mind if you just tamed James' ego just a tiny bit," he winked at me at the end, and walked down the hall. I stared after him.

He was nice. He was great to his friends. He looked like a nerd, but he wasn't really that awkward talking to me or anything. He wasn't scrawny. I remembered that he actually _was_ the nerdy one, of Big Time Rush. I read an article about them once online. A nerd who played hockey was very _original_, almost to the point of being unbelievable. Now that I've actually met him, it was completely believable.

Of all the guys who looked/gawked at me today, the one I liked most was Logan, because he didn't really chase after me. That somehow made me want to chase after him. He was preppy and kind of nerdy; the only guys I'd ever chased after were the bad boy rocker types. Well, Dustin was way sweeter than the typical rocker types, but Logan was the only one who would put on a sweater vest willingly. Something told me if I got a chance with him, I wouldn't get bored with him.

Over the next few weeks, I learned more about Logan. I saw him shirtless, and his chest was…. I could see why Crazy Camille was interested in him. I learned that he loved math, and I thought about that for a while. I was always good at math, but like most other children, I didn't really enjoy it. At least I understood it enough so if he started talking about it I knew what he was saying.

"Hey, Lucky Lucy," Logan greeted me one day as he sat beside me on a pool chair. I was grinning inside because that was a silly nickname, but on the outside didn't even look up from my magazine to look at him.

"Looney Logan," I retorted. He smiled, but it wasn't a very big smile. He was looking with a sort of glazed expression at the other side of the pool. I wondered for a brief second if he didn't like that nickname, but knew that his not-as-happy attitude had nothing to do with the nickname.

"Something wrong, Logan?" Logan looked at me then, and the atmosphere lost a little bit of emotion.

"Camille and I broke up. She's going to Canada to film a movie for a year. Our relationship needed some form of stability, so we decided to take a year apart, and see if we still want to be together at the end of that," he explained to me, leaning back in his chair. I stared at him.

"Do your friends know?"

"They don't have to know right at this second. I just want to relax and think this through right now," he sighed. He slid some sunglasses over his eyes, and his head dropped back onto his hands, which were behind his head. I looked at him for just a moment more, before deciding that I'd let him think and relax.

After all, I wanted him to be completely emotionally available for when we started dating.

* * *

**A/N: Dustin. Think about that. ;) So, this was kind of fun. I plan on writing maybe one more Logan/Lucy story, and I'll be done until I think of another idea. Please, I know the ending sucks, but try not to let it taint your opinion of the story.**

**P.S. This is a prequel to "Guys With Built Chests" and please answer the poll on my profile.**

**~RosesAreForWriters **


End file.
